Because He's Adorably Honest
by destiny921
Summary: STARISH teases their newest member Cecil about his change of heart on becoming an idol…only to have it backfire on them. STARISH fluff!


**Author's Note:** I always find it amusing that Cecil pops up everywhere in the anime at random and love his interaction with the members. He's naïve but perceptive at the same time… *cough* Anyway, onwards!

**Summary:** STARISH teases their newest member Cecil about his change of heart on becoming an idol…only to have it backfire on them. STARISH fluff!

**Disclaimer: **Uta no Prince-sama does not belong to me.

* * *

STARISH.

Newcomer idols that had burst into the music scene like a comet star without any warning, winner of the exclusive Uta-Pri award; each and every one of them having packed schedules…

Were, for once, bored.

Extremely bored.

Ittoki Otoya, the redhead male of the group yawned lazily, stretching out his arms to attempt to get rid of the lethargic feeling. Ruby eyes held an expression of indifference and all-around general laziness as he complained, "It's so _boring._"

Dark blue eyes flickered over to the red-head briefly before returning to the newspaper held by long, elegant fingers, "It can't be helped, Otoya." Ichinose Tokiya sighed. Formerly the famous star Hayato, he had rediscovered his passion in music and became part of STARISH.

"But you have to admit, it _is_ nice to have a break. It has been quite some time since all of us had free time together," A familiar cheerful voice chimed in. It was Shinomiya Natsuki, a bespectacled blonde with a love for cute things and friendly personality. He was currently sitting on a couch…knitting.

"Oh, so everyone is here…" Kurusu Syo blinked as he entered the room. The shortest of the group, and the most hot-headed one – not to mention, the most athletic of the STARISH; his jaw dropped as he saw his childhood friend.

"Natsuki? You're knitting again?" He yelped.

"Syo-chan!"

"Get off me - !"

"What's with all the noise?" Masato's voice came in from the door as he entered together with Ren and Haruka.

Hirijikawa Masato. He was the heir to the prestigious Hirijikawa Group and the serious one of STARISH. On the other hand, Jinguji Ren was the complete opposite. A flirt with a carefree and adventurous personality – it was a mystery to the other STARISH members how the two were actually friends.

"We could hear all of you from the outside," Ren remarked in amusement.

Nanami Haruka, their composer with uniquely-colored eyes blinked. "Eh? Everyone's here… All of you don't have work today?"

"Nope!" Otoya chirped before a slight pout crossed his face. "But we don't have anything to do!"

And it was then Natsuki spoke up thoughtfully as he momentarily stopped chasing Syo, "Where _is_ Cecil?"

"He went out for a walk…I think," Haruka trailed off.

Syo paused as a '_ding!_' sounded in his mind.

"Wait, we haven't teased him about his decision of becoming an idol, right?"

Poor, poor Cecil.

* * *

"W-what is everyone doing?" A thoroughly confused Aijima Cecil asked as he was pushed into taking a seat on a living chair by Otoya. Ren was leaning against the door near the wall, watching in amusement. Tokiya was still reading the paper, though if one looked closely, there was actually a hint of a smirk. Masato shook his head whilst he perused the books in the shelf. Natsuki was…Natsuki. Syo was glancing at the window. Haruka sweatdropped.

"Well, seeing as all of us have no work today, we thought it would be nice to spend time together," Natsuki explained. Inwardly, Satsuki pitied the emerald-eyed male. Just a bit.

_Phase One complete._

Turning around, an innocent expression on his face, Syo asked, "So, an idol...? I thought you didn't want to become one."

Cecil hesitated, "Well, true, but…"

"It was about time you admit it to yourself," Otoya grinned as he gave Cecil a noogie, receiving a surprised yelp from the emerald-eyed male.

"Otoya-san!"

"You did have it coming," Tokiya commented calmly as he turned another page.

Everyone gaped.

Did Tokiya just - ?

He did.

Noticing the silence, Tokiya glanced up to see everyone staring at him…and returned to his paper, an amused smirk tugging at the edge of his lips.

"So what made you change your mind?" Natsuki asked. To be honest, he was actually rather curious about Cecil's change.

"Pretty girls?" Ren offered with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Syo choked on air. Natsuki….was Natsuki. Masato sighed. Otoya facepalmed. Tokiya shook his head. Haruka sweatdropped even more.

"Actually, it was all of you," Cecil finally responded.

Wait. What?

"That day during the recording of the variety show, I had a lot of fun working with Otoya-san," Cecil smiled slightly. "Otoya-san showed me how enjoyable it was. I didn't know how nice it was to be able to make people laugh."

"Cecil…"

"Syo-san really impressed me with his determination on the movie set – the Prince of Fighters," the emerald-eyed male continued earnestly. "I admire him for that. He never gave up eventhough he had to face his fear."

'_Do not blush, do not blush – damn it, men do not blush!'_

"And then Ren-san, when he sang at the fashion show – surprised me but at the same time inspired me because he made the best of it despite the technical problems. He showed me that whatever happens, it still has to go on."

"Cesshi…"

"Masato-san's passion for acting is amazing, and makes me want to work harder. Tokiya-san, despite having so much happening to him and being spoken badly in the news – continuing to hold his head high, keeping his – what was that word?" Pause. "Ah, dignity," Cecil recalled. "Is amazing, too."

"Aijima…"

Tokiya, for once, had no idea what to say.

"Natsuki-san's kindness to everyone is incredible. I admire the fact that he is always patient," He admitted. "Haruka made me see that I have to go after my dreams."

"Cecil…"

"Cecil-san…"

"How to say this…" Pondering, Cecil frowned briefly again before brightening.

"I love STARISH."

Silence.

Innocent emerald eyes blinked. "Did I say anything wrong?"

Otoya was the first one to recover, "W-what, of course not! Come on everyone, let's go outside and have a picnic!" He exclaimed, dragging Cecil behind him.

"A-ano, wait for me!" Haruka said as she hurriedly went after them.

"Syo-chan and I are coming too!" Natsuki called out, dragging Syo with him.

By this time, Tokiya had closed his paper and was approaching Ren and Masato.

"Shall we?"

All in all, it was a great day despite their plan to tease Cecil backfired immensely.

Damn his adorable honesty.


End file.
